Bow, Arrow and a Kiss
by Helleni
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de MoonlightSpirit : Susan apprend à Caspian comment manier un arc et des flèches. Et, quand Lucy les retrouve, les deux jeunes gens sont un peu… occupés. Mais ils ne sont surement pas en train de s’entrainer au tir à l’arc.


Bien le bonjours chers amis!

Après avoir vu le film Les Chroniques de Narnia : Le Prince Caspian, je me suis mise en quête de fanfics sur le couple Susan/Caspian... malheureusement, il n'y en a que très peu en français! Et, comme je voudrais m'améliorer en anglais, j'ai décidé (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur) de traduire quelques fanfics.

Je précise donc que ce one-shot n'est pas de moi, il a été écrit par **MoonlightSpirit** qui m'a donné son autorisation pour le traduire! Précisons également, qu'il s'agit de ma toute premiere traduction, je vous prirez donc d'être indulgent (XD) mais je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises) pour m'améliorer.

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai remarqué, après avoir vu Les Chroniques de Narnia : Le Prince Caspian, qu'une scène présente dans le trailer n'apparaissait pas dans le film. Elle apparait très vite dans le trailer mais c'est une scène ou il semble que Susan est en train d'apprendre à Caspian comment utiliser un arc et des flèches. Ce one-shot s'appelle donc : _Bow, Arrow and a Kiss. _

J'ai préféré laisseré le titre en anglais... ça le fait beaucoup mieux à mon gout XD... bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

Au dehors du repaire des Narniens et des enfants Pevensie, un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux bruns déambulait sans but. Il était le Prince Caspian, neveu du roi de Narnia qui avait tenté de le tuer quelques temps auparavant. Il se battait désormais au coté des jeunes Pevensie et des Narniens afin de vaincre son oncle et restaurer la paix entre humains et Narniens. Alors qu'il marchait, il aperçu l'ainée des filles Pevensie, Susan. Caspian dû admettre que, lorsqu'il rencontra les frères et sœurs Pevensie pour la première fois, sa peau de porcelaine, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses envoutants yeux bleus avaient attiré son attention. A cet instant, elle semblait s'exercer au tir à l'arc alors, curieux, le jeune prince se dirigea vers elle. Il avait appris, par son professeur, que les talents d'archer de Susan Pevensie étaient légendaires.

« Bonjour Susan, lui dit-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Susan baisa son arc et se tourna vers lui.

- Oh, bonjour Caspian, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Susan s'était prise d'amitié (**NDT** : seulement d'amitié ? XD) pour le prince ; elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais son cœur semblait battre terriblement vite quand il se trouvait à proximité. Il la regarda avec ses magnifiques yeux noirs… et son accent, elle n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi sensuelle.

- Vous vous entrainez ? demanda Caspian, essayant de démarrer une conversation.

- Oui, répondit Susan, ils seront surement là bientôt.

- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre ? Demanda soudainement Caspian.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle en le regardant curieusement.

- Et bien… votre corne m'a déjà sauvé la vie, répondit Caspian avec un sourire, peut être qu'un jour un arc et une flèche me sauveront également.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Elle lui tendit son arc et lui expliqua comment s'en servir. Elle se plaça derrière lui et positionna ses bras correctement. Elle était si proche de lui que Caspian pouvait sentir son parfum.

- Vous voyez ? demanda Susan.

Le jeune prince n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était en train de lui parler et lui répondit un "oui" nerveux.

Susan prit alors un arc et une flèche dans le carquois dans son dos et montra à Caspian comment le tenir.

- Faites attention à garder votre bras comme ça pour que la corde de l'arc ne vous érafle pas le bras, précisa Susan en lui montrant comment positionner son bras. Puis elle fit un pas de coté pour lui laisser de la place.

- Maintenant, tirez sur la flèche et lâchez. Lui indiqua Susan. Essayez de viser la souche d'arbre là bas.

Caspian lui lança un regard nerveux et fit ce qu'elle lui dit.

- Détendez-vous, sourit Susan, lâchez juste la flèche.

Caspian inspira profondément, tira sur la flèche et lâcha. Et il manqua complètement la souche.

- Essayez encore, l'encouragea Susan.

Le jeune prince essaya encore une fois… et manqua à nouveau sa cible. Susan l'observa et compris ce qui n'allait pas :

- Je vois ou est le problème, dit-elle, essayez de plus plier votre bras.

- Comme cela ? Demanda Caspian en faisant ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Plutôt… comme ça, dit Susan tout en posant son bras sur celui de Caspian et en le positionnant correctement. Il tourna la tête afin de voir ce qu'elle faisait et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un instant.

Susan retira rapidement ses mains du bras de Caspian et contempla ses yeux noirs.

- Vous… vous avez compris…

La phrase de Susan s'évanouit lorsque Caspian l'embrassa. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, enchevêtrant l'une d'elles dans ses cheveux châtains foncés. L'arc de Susan tomba au sol quand il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

Les deux jeunes gens se perdirent en un baiser passionné.

- Susan ! Peter voudrait… oups, pardon, je vois que tu es occupée, dit Lucy en faisant aussitôt demi-tour.

Susan et Caspian se séparèrent immédiatement.

- Peter veut te parler de notre prochain plan d'action, rappela Lucy en s'en allant, je lui dirais que tu es occupée.

- Je serais là Lucy, dit Susan puis, elle se tourna vers Caspian et lui dit avec un sourire : Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

- Oui, répondit Caspian. Peut être pourriez vous me donner une autre leçon de tir à l'arc un de ces jours.

Le sourire de Susan s'élargit et elle répondit :

- J'aimerai beaucoup.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu... que ce soit la traduction ou la fic en elle même (XD)... les reviews sont les bienvenues!!

Bisoux, Hell.


End file.
